Cage Family Bonding
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: {Requested} Sonya is sick and tired of the way Cassie is attacking lately and decides it's time to correct her attitude. But after the the two fight, their true feelings about one another boil over to the service in a spectacular display of love and passion.


Cage Family Bonding

Sonya was getting of sick and tired of the way Cassie was acting lately. Ever since she had turned Eighteen she had started to act like she was hot shit. From training to when she was in the household she seemed to always perceive herself as some kind of big shot. Usually Jacqui would keep her in line, but she'd been away spending time with Jax for the best couple weeks. If Cassie was gonna check her attitude Sonya would have to take care of it herself, as all mothers should.

She got dressed in her standard casual white tank top and short shorts along with her well worn timberlands. Sonya then tied back her hair and headed out to the training grounds. Upon her arrival she spotted her daughter beating up on some training bots, mowing them down with grenades and pistol shots and punching apart the ones that got to close.

Her movements were reckless and brash, she was charging into the battle without any care for her own safety like she was some kind of invincible killer. Sonya crossed her arms and examined her daughter's movements closely. Cassie was wearing her black yoga pants with her name printed on the side along with a blue sports bra. Her usual training clothes. Sonya eventually decided it was time to intervene.

"Cassie, What are you doing? Do you have any sense of strategy or combat sense? You can't just go running into battle blindly!", Sonya scowled at Cassie with immense disapproval. In response Cassie simply shrugged her shoulders, "I mean I am the best. No offense mom but I think you've slowed in your old age. I think you should just stay nice and happy in the general's chair".

Sonya couldn't believe how disrespectful her daughter was being, "That's it Cassie its time someone brought you down a peg! You think you're so tough? Just try and kick your mother's ass!". Cassie put her hand on her forehead, and almost burst out laughing, "If you say so Mom. But don't say I didn't warn you".

Cassie took the first opportunity to attack charging directly at her mother with her arm cocked backwards ready to punch at full force. Sonya planted her feet and misdirected Cassie's extended arm, throwing her daughter off balance. As a result Cassie stumbled forwards almost face planting into the ground.

Sonya watched as Cassie regained her footing, "Come on Cassie, is that the best you got? You're boring me over here". Cassie clenched her fists in frustration, "Why...you don't have any idea what you are in for!". Cassie then leapt into the air in an effort to kick her mother in an overhead attack. But to her surprise Sonya anticipated this as she got into a hand stand position and launched herself upwards, planting one of her famous kicks directly into Cassie's abdomen.

Cassie fell backwards onto the ground gasping for air, as she cradled her stomach. Sonya meanwhile flipped back over and landed in and upright position, "Cassie you're starting to get me worried, because if this is all you got then I might have failed you when it comes to training".

Suddenly however Cassie broke out into a split with her fist ready for one of her famous cock punches or as she called it "the vagina buster" on women. One of the few techniques among other things that she inherited from her father. But to her dismay Sonya had seen this maneuver too many times before, leaving Cassie's dirty tactic to be met with a flip kick directly to the chin.

Cassie fell onto her backside defeated by her mother. She laid humiliated with her legs sprawled outward. She was utterly embarrassed. Sonya stood triumphant over her daughter, "I hope you learned your lesson Pun'kin". Sonya looked down upon her daughter and couldn't help but notice the bulge pressing against her tight pants in her crotch region.

Sonya shook her head upon gazing upon it, knowing full well the story behind it. Cassie was different from most girls. Sure she had the curvy form and well endowed chest like every girl wants to have, but she was also endowed with one asset that some would consider unnatural. Even though she was a woman, she possessed a penis. It was a strange phenomenon. Johnny always thought it had something to do with his mystical bloodline, but he never knew for sure. If he was trying to make it seem like a blessing, he most certainly didn't succeed.

Cassie was ashamed over her extra sexual organ and did all she could to hide it. The member wasn't like a normal manhood since it had no balls and in a sense was connected to her pussy. She could conceal it within her womanhood with minor difficulty, making it almost retractable from her clit. But she was always extra paranoid since she would always want to wear tight clothing. So she'd wear extra tight undergarments to hold back and conceal the member and its length.

She wasn't always so paranoid but ever since her first boyfriend in high school found out what was under the hood she was never the same. It turned out that when she got turned on, it became harder and harder to conceal. The girls at school labeled her a shemale tranny, when she was the farthest thing from it. She was as feminine as they come, sure she liked to fight, but what did that have to do with anything?

Sonya in that moment realized how lonely her daughter must've been feeling, having been rejected by every boy in her life because of the way she was. Maybe she just needed a little appreciation. Sonya crouched down over her daughter and examined her budging crotch more closely. It was far larger than she has remembered it being. She then slid one her hands beneath Cassie's pants and pulled them off in their entirety.

To Sonya's surprise her daughter's member was contained only by a flimsy g-string pair of panties, "Is it possible that she wanted me to notice her manhood, thirsting for satisfaction?". Just then Cassie exited her semi unconscious state and eyed her mother. "I see you've taken an interest in my cock have you Mother?", Cassie teased.

Sonya smirked at her daughter's attempt at sass. "I'm sorry Pun'kin. I'd forgotten how lonely you must feel. I mean your penis is aching to be quenched. No wonder you've been attacking up, you just need a little love". Sonya rubbed her hand against Cassie's panties. "So let's have some fun shall we?".

Sonya undid the lace holding the panties in place to free her daughter's dick from its prison. It's length sprung forth, emerging from her clit into a state of complete erection. "Look at how naughty you are Cassie, you really are that slutty that you were hoping to get fucked by your mom?".

Cassie blushed at Sonya's words, "Well I love you Mom".

Sonya ran her finger along her daughter's shaft before gripping it at the base. "Well I love you to Cassie. But if you think having sex with me will be a cake walk then you are severally mistaken". Sonya then proceeded to stroke her daughter's cock until it reached its full length. At first she went slowly but as time passed she engaged with greater and greater intensity.

As she beat Cassie's meat it grew longer and wider with every passing moment. In fact far bigger than Sonya had expected, "Cassie when did you get so big, hell you might be bigger than Goro!", Sonya found herself getting turned on more than she thought she would. "Lets have some fun shall we?".

Cassie tilted back her head and moaned as her mother jacked her off. Her tough hands gripped her member firmly and tightly, and she loved it so much. The feeling of each pulsating vein rubbing against Sonya's fingertips was so liberating. She could already feel herself about to cum. She had been denied and rejected by so many, but her mother would always care for her.

Sonya could sense Cassie was getting close to her climax already, as her member began to tremble with overwhelming pleasure. But Sonya knew she had to make this as long and as memorable as possible for her daughter. So she placed her index finger at the tip of her daughter's cock before inserting it down her urethral cavity.

Cassie's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she was denied an orgasm by her mother. "Mom, please let me cum!". Sonya giggled with dominance as she plugged her little pun'kin's dick while continuing to stroke it on the side. "Oh Cassie, always so eager. I think it's time you slowed down and enjoyed the moment. I bet your mind is going wild with all the possibilities of fucking me".

Cassie clenched her hands on the dirt as her body began to shake, "Please Mom, I've been a naughty girl who needs to be punished".

Sonya smiled as her daughter let her feelings on their relationship boil over. "Oh you bet you are. You are a slutty girl who wants someone to help her cum with her dick. And you know that your mother is the only one who can satisfy you", Sonya began to squeeze and fondle her daughter's shaft while she inserted the entirety of her finger within her member.

Cassie cried out in pleasure and pain as her cock was stuffed with her own backload of semen. She wanted nothing more than for her mother to fuck her silly, "Your right. I love it when you play with my penis!".

Sonya smiled at her daughter's over zealous begging, "Oh I bet you do. So if you want to come you'll have to do so on my terms!". Sonya then popped out her finger from Cassie's cock and proceeded to rap her lips around her daughter's expanded tip.

"I'm cumming!", Cassie shouted as if she was yelling to the Elder Gods themselves. Shooting her load down into her mother's throat with wild abandon. Sonya took immense pleasure as she devoured the sweet flavor of her daughter. She ingested every last drop like an experienced pro. Sonya then lifted her head up and licked her lips dry of fluid.

"Oh Cassie, I can see that look in your eyes. You want nothing more than to cum over and over again from your neglected cock. You're lucky you have such a loving mother that's willing to indulge your incest filled fantasies". Cassie purred with satisfaction, her member still quivering from its first orgasm in what felt like forever.

Sonya then continued her taming of Cassie as she removed her top, to reveal her massive breasts. Her nipples were rock hard in anticipation at the mere thought of having sex with Cassie. She then proceeded to slide Cassie's cock between her well endowed tits.

Cassie's mouth was agape with pleasure as her penis was messaged by Sonya's soft boobs. She couldn't believe her mom was giving her a tit job. Meanwhile Sonya continued to have her way with Cassie's member. Going as far as to circle her tongue around her daughter's tip.

Cassie was lost in the moment, she had been dreaming of sex for so long but had been essentially outcasted by so many. But now her mother of all people was giving her the love she desired.

Sonya on the other hand was amazed at how well endowed her daughter's cock had become. Its girth and length seemed to grow as she fucked around with it, not to mention it started to ooze with pre cum and fluids. Sonya decided to take things up a notch with Cassie as she slid her hand underneath her daughter, inserting one finger after another into her daughter's pussy.

Cassie cried out in ecstasy as her mother's delicate fingers jammed themselves inside her, rubbing up against her walls with greater and greater intensity. As she looked up she couldn't help but be turned on even more by the sight of her mother's face, her tongue licking her tip and sucking on it in alternating motions.

Soon after Cassie found herself releasing her load in a massive climax once again. Long chains of semen shot out all over Sonya's face and tits. Sonya pulled back for a moment and laid down in a seductive pose. "Oh Cassie, you've gone and done it now. You've made a mess with all your dirty cum. Why don't you come over here and clean it up?".

Cassie's face lit up with delight as she made her way over to Sonya, crawling on all fours like a lioness to her prey. When she reached her mother she began to extend her tongue outward and lick her mother clean. Slurping up copious amounts of her own cum, tasting her own flavor as she followed her mother's commands. It wasn't long before she had completely cleansed Sonya's perfect skin.

Sonya smiled and purred with pleasure as her daughter ran her tongue across her body. The feeling of her saliva against her fresh was intoxicating. She loved having her daughter pleasing her like a sexual deviant. Sonya then unzipped her shorts and tossed them to the side before ripping off her panties. She then spread out her legs in a split, offering her exposed, throbbing pussy to her daughter. "Good girl Cassie, cleaning up your messes. Now come have you reward".

Cassie moved her face down to Sonya's vagina, marveling at its fat, pulsating lips. "As you wish Mother", Cassie said teasingly before burying her face in Sonya's pussy. The elder blonde cried out in one pleasing moan after another as her own daughter ate away at her pussy without restraint. She was going to town on her and she was loving every second.

Cassie then maneuvered her way up to her mother's mouth, meeting her lips with her own. She the exchanged a mixture of her own saliva along with both her own and her mother's love juices with Sonya's eager tongue. The two tongues danced together in tandem while Cassie continued to use her free hands to message her mother's breasts and finger her pussy.

Sonya purred with pleasure into her daughter's mouth as she succumbed to her sexual whims. As much as Cassie was enjoying herself, Sonya was even more. Ever since she had divorced Johnny she had been without sex for months. And now her daughter was helping to quench her thirst as much as she was helping to satisfy hers.

Cassie then pulled her tongue out momentarily and locked eyes with her mother, "I've been a bad girl Mom and yet you pleasure me so. It's only fair that I give you a gift of my own". Sonya at first was unsure of what her daughter meant but she soon found out as Cassie gripped her arms and forced her onto her knees.

Sonya still stunned from her daughter's sudden aggression was eager to see what her little pun'kin had in store. Cassie positioned herself behind her mother, placing her cock just beyond her Sonya's drooling womanhood. "It's time to take your reward now Mother".

Cassie then stuffed the entirety of her monstrous member into her Mother's vagina. Sonya let out one loud cry and after another, her mind going wild with lust and satisfaction. Sonya loved Cassie's cock more and more as it pummeled her relentlessly.

Cassie placed her hands on her mother's plump heart shaped ass as she continued to thrust in and out of her. "Oh Mom, I know too well how much you've missed having a cock in your life. Ever since you left Dad you've been distant. But I could tell underneath you were still harboring those same slutty cravings that you always had!".

Sonya replied only in stuttered cries and pleasing moans. Cassie was right, she may have told herself that she was fucking her daughter to punish her for her attitude or to give her some love in her young life, but the truth was she just wanted to ride her cock. The cock that had taunted her since the moment her daughter had exited the womb.

Cassie then continued her teasing, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard Mom, like the horny bitch you are. I can tell how much your enjoying getting screwed by your little Pun'kin but truth be told I'm enjoying this just as much as you. The adrenaline is exhilarating!".

Cassie pounded away as hard as she could at her mother's behind while she dug her fingers deep into Sonya's ripe ass cheeks. Sonya screamed and pleaded like a whore to her master. And before she could realize what was going on released herself in a transformative orgasm, the likes of which eclipsed any that she had ever experienced before.

Cassie too purred in ecstasy as she reached her climax for the third time. "I'm cumming Mom. I'm going to plant my seed deep in your womb!". The mother and daughter than both came simultaneously, releasing their fluids into one big melting pot of steaming hot love and passion. For the two of them the world around them melted away and all that mattered was their drive and love for one another.

The magnitude of their love overcame their senses as they both collapsed onto to the ground, their eyes rolled back into the heads, the tongues elongated and their respective sexual organs secreting cum and fluid. The mother and daughter then receded into a well earned slumber, the bonds between them strengthened to level of complete intimacy that they had never had before.


End file.
